Irony
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Something about Ben is ironic. Kevin realizes what. Slash, Ben/Kevin, Bevin


Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Ben/Kevin, Bevin  
Warning: Slash  
Plot: Something about Ben is ironic. Kevin realizes what.  
Spoilers: None? I think…  
Disclaimer: I D-O N-O-T O-W-N!

A/N: Written because I felt the intense urge to write Bevin. I have no idea why, except it might be MintyChinchilla's fault, because I read her new fic this morning. Also, she wanted something about aliens, and this is what I came up with.

Irony

"Ben, you're ironic."

Ben choked a little on the soda he had been drinking. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Kevin shrugged and slumped back a little in the kitchen chair. He and Ben had just come back from an emergency downtown. Gwen was with her parents in Canada, but they had easily gotten the situation under control without her.

They always had these little 'parties' after a successful mission. It wasn't actually a party, since most nights were school nights, but the three teens would just sit around the kitchen table and talk. It wasn't a surprise that Gwen did most of the talking, but with her gone, the two boys found things were a little awkward.

They had been sitting silently for most of the night, talking about general things now and then, but this had come out of nowhere. Ben wasn't even sure if he knew what an irony was.

"Kevin, really. What about me is ironic?"

"Just… you. And your aliens."

"You're going to have to explain a little better than that, you know." Ben pouted, "Please?"

Kevin scowled, hiding his faint blush behind the soda can. Curse his big mouth. Curse how cute Ben looked when he pouted. Curse his dilating capillaries. (1)

"You're not answering, Kevvy," Ben sang. "Come on, I want to kno-o-o-w."

Kevin gave an angry splutter as his cheeks flushed deeper. "It's because you're so ugly!" He blurted out.

Ben almost fell out of his chair. His mouth hung open slightly, and his cute puppy dog eyes shone with a wounded glint. Kevin smacked his hand against his forehead.

"I meant, the aliens you turn into are ugly. Not you. A-And that's what's ironic about you. I mean, it's just weird to watch something beautiful turn into something that's not."

Ben closed his mouth slightly and pushed back his chair, but he didn't stand up. "You think- you think I'm beautiful?"

"NO!" Kevin shouted, a little too loudly and quickly. His cheeks reddened at an almost inhuman pace.

"I- you, w-we," He spluttered out, before slamming his head against the table.

_Kill me now, kill me now_, he chanted. Maybe some random telepath would hear him and jump through the window. Yeah, that'd work. _Calling all telepaths! Free jerk to kill!_

Suddenly, Kevin felt someone's hands on either side of his face, pulling him up.

"B-Ben…" He started, before he was lost in Ben's eyes. Those stupid, green eyes that were filled with innocence, even though both boys knew how much trouble Ben had gone through. Kevin sighed as he inhaled Ben's flowery shampoo scent. Gwen always had complained that Ben stole her shampoo, even though he denied it.

"Don't do this…" Kevin tried again, but it was too late. Ben leaned in and connected their lips.

Kevin was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Well, some sort of paradise. A paradise with Ben. Lots and lots of Ben. The flowery scent, the warmth of Ben's lip… it all overwhelmed him. Kevin's lungs began to burn, his head began to swim, and it was all he could do to not pull away.

Ben ended it before Kevin did. His green eyes sparkled an even deeper color, and his lips were a new shade of red. A blush began to settle on his face.

"S-Sorry, Kev. I thought you wanted it, but-"

Kevin pressed a finger to Ben's lips. "Don't worry, I wanted it. I just wasn't sure about you."

"How's that for irony?"

End

(1): Basically, he's cursing his blush. When you blush, these things called superficial capillaries dilate and fill with blood. That's why your face turns red. See? Kevin can be smart if he wants to!

A/N: Omigosh, this is so random. Irony? IRONY? What is that all about?! Ugh…  
Well, I hope you guys liked it anyways. Yes, I know I got it ALL wrong, but its still just Bevin fluff. That's always enjoyable, even if the writing is TERRIBLE AND MAKES NO SENSE! You have to admit, though, Ben's aliens are kind of ugly.  
Okay… R&R and you get a soda. The kind that Kevin was drinking. Maybe if you're lucky, it will be the actual one Kevin did drink. Gosh, that'd be just super!  
And I know I made Ben use girl shampoo. I'm evil like that!  
~Arkadian Toad


End file.
